You Don't Have To Hide
by WinterDemonHunter.Love
Summary: Robin Parker has lived a dark past and doesn't have any friends in her university, until the new students come in. The thing is the new students are already too popular for her. What happens when a certain person finds out her secrets? (EDIT) I had an idea. So I'm gonna stick with it.
1. Intro OF STORY

**Hello my fello people. I'm in fact new to the site so DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME. I had gotten so interested in the site I decided to try myself. Now shut up and read my story, I love yoouu.3**

** ~TE INTRO~ **

It was a regular year for the outcast of famous Talents University.

Robin Parker, **(I created it from thin air, well except the first name, don't judge.), **is talented by combat, music, dance, and is taught design at home, but she's only known for combat and being the outsider of school.

In this school, the students are mainly talented for comedy, gaming, and some are for music, but all students, except for Robin, are into internet popularity from a specific website called YouTube. **(Yeah, I went there, take it. Idk about school name though.)**

Anyway, everything was normal until it was that time of year for new students to come in. These students were already popular, they are _transferred, _so everyone basically knows them, even Robin, but do think she cares?

So instead she tries to hide from them and keep an eye on them, but she recognizing them so easily.

Everyone is kept in groups in the school but Robin is the loner. The new kids **(or adults, whatever)** are together, of course, so let's go through who these people are.Tobusucus (Toby), Jackfilms (Jack), Pewdiepie (Felix), Cutiepie (Marzia), and The Late Night Crew: Cry, Russ, Red, Scott, Raven, Snake, and CinnamonToastKen (Ken).** (To much people to put in story.) **But until they're use to the area, they're able to split up.

** ~TAKE THE TIME SKIP AND DEAL WITH IT~**

Once everything was cleared up, Robin ended up having more contact with the students then she thought.

Always bumping into them, almost being paired up with them in projects, and all her classes are with The Late Night Crew. **(Yup you heard me, right.)** The only time she doesn't have to deal with them is her after school classes where she learns music and dance. But at least she finished her first song.

**Yeah, first chapter done. Have anything to say just review or PM me. GOT IT? Okay, then bye!**


	2. Have to hide

**Back with another chapter. I don't know how to start a story completely so I'm sorry if the intro sucked. Also Swag, HOW'S BOUT NOW?!**

* * *

**~Chapter 1~**

_**~Robin's P.O.V.~**_

Ughh, I feel terrible. Probably cause I got a nightmare about my past, once again.

I'm Robin Parker, I'm a girl, for people who didn't recognized. I've had a terrible past so now I have step-parents, yeah it was that bad. And I'll you about it later**.**

But now I'm going to have go through a day of school, just to be able to get job that actually gets me money. But all I really want to be is a musician, like that's ever gonna happen. Now I have to stay hidden from the new students, which isn't working. I think I'm suppose to have some kind of connection to them. But I cannot get near them or my secrets out.

All I know is that I'm being follow by someone. I have to find out who's following me. **(Can you guess who it is? :P)**

Well time to get ready for school. I'm wearing my usual black and white plaid button up shirt with a plain white T- shirt under, black jeans, black and white converse, my black plastic-framed glasses, and a black beanie. **(I know, I know, but** **she has to be able to hide.)**

** ~The time skip you hate so much is here, yay...~**

I'm at the school and I was able to get passed the new students. But something seems wrong...Oof! I ran into someone, and now I'm on the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry, friend," said the mysterious person.

"Umm, yeah, no problem." I replied when I should have ran. I know exactly who I ran into, I should have been more careful. "Uhh, bye." I got away, thank god.

"No, wait." But it was too late for me to stop, I was able to get away from the masked man himself.

Time for combat class. Who am I going to fight first? Oh, my opponent is the legendary...

_**~Cry's P.O.V~**_

"SNAKE!" I yelled. " You're gonna be late for our first class." Whining always gets him to come.

"Fine, but just stop." He said smoothly, not surprising really, he always talks like that. YES, FIRST CLASS OF DAY IS...combat, alright. "SNAKE, your class is up."

"Combat, nice." The opponent for the great Snake is "Robin Parker". Maybe he's a nice guy. **(Yup, that happens to Robin alot.)**

Well now that the crew and I are use to this school, we're trying to see if we can find friends that aren't fangirls or crazed fans. Like that one guy that Scott and Raven met, I think his name was Jake. **( Later in the story, you'll see how he's connected.) **

Anyway, we're in the classroom now and I think I see Snake's opponent. And...he's...he's...A GIRL!

_**~Robin's P.O.V~**_

"I know, Swag, Swag, SWAG!" This person I'm talking to is the closes I got to a friend, but I really don't "_hangout_" with him. Like I said I'm a loner, end of story.

"What?" "I have to fight, we're in combat class." "I know, and that's why I just ask you who's your opponent?" "Oh, um, Snake." "Your fighting one of the Late Night Crew?! You're so screwed!" "Yes, I'm the best student here so doubt me and he's here, gotta go."

And now it's time to fight. "Hello Snake."

"Hello Robin, ready to fight?" "Let's just start."

Oohh, he only knows the basic of combat that can take anybody down. But I know the real combat, that can kill, but I'm not a bad person. I won't hurt him.

And he's down. "How do you...know how to fight like that?" he was struggling to talk since I mistakenly kick him in the stomach pretty hard. "I took some classes, sorry for that kick."

"No...no, you didn't." " And who says I don't."

" I know that sort of combat from anywhere." "Uhh, I don't know what you're talking about"

"Stop playing fake." Shoot, he found me out."Fine, you're right, just please keep it a secret."

"As long as you tell me how you learned it." "Later." "Alright, wait here."

"Why?" Why do I even have to wait, I have to get to my next class.

"You'll see." That's the last thing he said before he went to the next class. "She took down Snake!"said someone behind me. He tricked me!

Run! And I'm on my way to class. "Wait!" another person yelled. I got away just in time.

** ~A time skip I need to get in your face~**

Time for after school classes, hopefully I see Jake. **(Just wait for the answer.) **He's the only other survivor and my real brother.**(DUN DUN DUUUUN) **"Robin, in here." It was Jake calling me over to the music room. He's the only person I can trust. Well time to practice my song. I got my guitar and started playing.

_**~Cry's P.O.V~**_

It's the end of the day and I'm still thinking about that girl that took out Snake, she's better than Snake, like that might be impossible! I really didn't even get to see her face, she ran off before any of the Late Night Crew got her.

Wait, I hear music, maybe I should go..."Cry!" That was one of my best friends, Russ. "Yeah?"

"Time to run." "Oh god, AHHH!" And I run after I hear girls scream.

Fangirls, god, can't I ever get a break.**(Short P.O.V, Sorry.)**

_**~Russ P.O.V~**_

Welp, I got away into my house while Cry is hiding under his bed on the phone talking with me.

"Cry, Cry, just don't worry about it, disguise yourself and we'll meet up at my house like everyone else, or just take off your mask and come" I actually asked hopefully. "Shut up, I'm coming WITH my mask on"

Damn it', so close. "Alright." I sighed, he's never gonna take that mask off. And the other line is off. Huh, will time to take a walk.

Jacket, glasses, and keys, alright I'm re... there's a mob of fangirls on my front porch, SHI-*ring* "Yeah, hello and bye." "WAIT"

"WHAT?!" "Open your back door." "What?"

I went to open my back door and there he is. "Cry." "Yeah, everyone is coming from the back."

"Alright, when?" *Ding-Dong* "Now." He said smiling, I think. And there was everyone, Red, Raven, Scott, Snake, Felix, Marzia, Toby, and Jack. "Well, time to play multiplayer."

_**~Robin's P.O.V.~**_

The rest of the day was fine until I went to sleep and got a nightmare. About my past. I still remember the addiction she always had, stealing the money of parents, and...and...let's just forget about it.

The next day was fine until first period when Snake came by me. "Tell me." "I started taking classes from a master at this combat like martial arts when I was little, I started taking it since what happened to me in my past, and I still take it today, so goodbye." And with that I went to my next class, but I saw that dark figure that seems to be following me. I need to figure out who that is.

* * *

**Chapter 2 finish! But really guys review me and PM me pls. I want to know how the story's going.**

**I got a PM from a FanFictioner to insert him in this so thx for who sent it to me.**

**And bye guys**


	3. Figured you out

**Alright guys, about 50 views, thank you so much! But really guys I need to know how my story's going. Yeah, I'm going to have it as a romance, cause I went to the theatres, so you know.**

**Now time for the next chapter. CHAPTER 3!**

_**~Robin's P.O.V.~**_

I think I finally have a chance to see who's the mysterious person following me. Once I'm getting close enough to almost see that person's face, something or _someone_ grabs my arm. "WOAH... SNAKE?!" "Your coming with me, now."

"WHAT?! Snake, Snake, SNAKE!" He's ignoring me. Where's he taking me? Ahh, he has strong grip. WAIT, NO, NO! "WHY ARE YOU TAKING ME THERE?!"

_**~Snake's P.O.V~**_

God, she wants to stay hidden. All I'm doing is taking her to the computer lab, where the crew meets up.

I wonder how they'll react to her, I think Red and Raven might try to get Robin to... yeah they're going to get her to do that. **( What are they going to do? :D)**

"Guys, I'm back with a special guest." I fleck the lights on and there they are, staring at the only person that took me down with _her_ bare fists. But only because she's now looking like she only on the dark side, and then she runs.

Damn it' she's fast, I think I'm the only one that saw her face, she kept covering it with her hair. Now time to start talking.

"Who was that?"said Cry. "Robin Parker." I replied.

"How?" said Scott. "Strong grip." Simply said by me. "But she wants to hide, it's easy to see. That's why you couldn't see her face. And ran. Well I brought her like you asked, so go back to whatever you were doing. " I also said.

Now that's over, we can continue.

_**~Cry's P.O.V~**_

Well we saw Robin's full figure except her face, I wonder who asked Snake to bring her. Time to go get my stuff. Alright I got everything I think, wait, I hear music, I really am curious where that keeps coming from. I walked through the drama class, and I saw two people, a guy and a gal.** (Don't know what to say really. :/) **But the guy was listening to the girl sing and play piano while he played guitar. She's actually good, but she seems familiar even though I can't see her face. And then I actually notice that she just started playing.

_White lips, pale face  
Breathing in snowflakes  
Burnt lungs, sour taste  
Light's gone, day's end  
Struggling to pay rent  
Long nights, strange men  
And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Cos we're just under the upperhand  
And go mad for a couple of grams  
And she don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly  
Ripped gloves, raincoat  
Tried to swim and stay afloat  
Dry house, wet clothes  
Loose change, bank notes  
Weary-eyed, dry throat  
Call girl, no phone  
And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Cos we're just under the upperhand  
And go mad for a couple of grams  
And she don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly  
An angel will die  
Covered in white  
Closed eye  
And hoping for a better life  
This time, we'll fade out tonight  
Straight down the line  
And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
They scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
And we're all under the upperhand  
Go mad for a couple of grams  
And we don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland  
Or sell love to another man  
It's too cold  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly  
To fly, fly  
Or angels to die_

It was like I was hypnotize by her voice. She actually sings great! Then the guy gave her a hug and said "You finally finished the song, it matches our past perfectly." "But if only they were alive, they would have loved it." said the girl. "They do trust me." he replied. Wait, _their_ past. Hhmm.** (The song is The A-Team by Ed Sheeran, but the cover by Megan Nicole. Do not own any songs in this story or people I mention or put, except Robin and Jake.) **

But before I could sneak out of the room, the boy was putting up the guitar, and the girl was holding up a sorta song book, and they both turned around. Explaining time.

_**~Robin's P.O.V.~**_

__I looked up from my book and saw Cry, the masked man. And at the same time Jake and I dropped our stuff on the ground. He's slowly backing away, huh, he's not going anywhere.

I grabbed his arm and pinned him to the wall. "Oww, let go!" he said "Not until you tell me why you're here." I said harshly, like just great, he saw my face.

"Then let go." "Fine." Then I let go of his arm.

"Robin, be nice, you know you can't do that, and you promised them." said Jake. "I know, but you know I don't want us to get hurt." I replied. "Don't worry about it, and let's see what he wants. Your Cry right, why are you here?" Jake asked.

"Umm, I heard the music." Dang it' we're too close to the lockers. "And Robin?" I forgot Jakey here, said my name. "Yeah?" "Why'd you attack me?" That was my one secret that started it all.

"If I tell you, will you keep it a secret?" "Yeah, sure, if it's that big." I looked at Jake and he nodded with a worried expression on his face. So I took a step forward and looked up to talk.

" First off, Jake is my brother, alright. (And this all happened during Winter and so was the funeral for the parents.) When we were little, like 8 or 9, we had a big sister (about 18). She had an addiction, of stealing money from our parents and using it for dangers. So when our parents were trying to stop her from stealing any more money, she killed them in front of us. After that she went after us with an axe. Our parents weren't dead yet so when we past them, dad gave me a gun and mom gave Jake a knife. When we turn around, our big sister, Livy, hit us with a bat, with the axe still in hand. She went after me first, but Jake threw the knife at her arm, stabbing it. So she turned around and raised the axe at him, but before she could...I shot her. She dropped the axe and fell down dead, so we ran to the phone, calling 911, but once they got there, her body was gone...*sigh* We got separated, sent to the orphanage, a couple adopted me. No one adopted Jakey, so when he turned 18, he moved back here and found me in this school. We took after school classes for dance and music ever since then. But while Jake was gone I took up combat when I was 16, and was transferred to a sorta high class of combat school. And I came here still taking up combat, and we both hide our identity if what we thought about Livy's body was true. Until you and your crew came, now you know who we are. Please keep it a secret." I finished with my brother giving me a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I promise I'll keep a secret, I would never tell anybody." he said. "Oh thank god, I thought you were like the rest. " I said.

"But can you do me a few things?" he said nervously. "Uhh, alright." I replied.

"Tomorrow I'll meet at the front of the school and introduce you to the crew, is that fine?" "Yeah, sure since you know my secret."

"And umm.." He looked down scratching the back of his head. "I'll ask you another favor later."

"Alright." "Bye." And he ran away. I wonder where he went. "Let's go home Jake."

_**~Pewdiepie P.O.V.~**_

Where's Cry? I thought he was coming over to play video games. I guess he's not coming. _*knock-knock* _I went to go to the door and opened it. "Why so late, Cry?" I asked. "We'll talk about later." he replied. "Okaay, well it's time to play some VIDEO GAMES!"

Time for Multiplayer. So after a few rounds of the game, I decided to ask him why he was late. "Hey Cry, why were you so late?" "Umm, I had to go check something out."

"Oh, really? What was it?" "Nothing, really."

"Then why did you go check?" "Because..."

"Becaauuse..." "Just because, alright man? I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine, just don't fuss about it." "Fine."

** ~Le time skip that I owe a thank you to said DEAL WIT IT and :D~**

_**~Robin's P.O.V~**_

Well time to go to school. I have to meet up with the guy who's chased by fangirls everyday. How am I going to find him?

Now I'm at the front of the school. Where is he?

"Hey, over here." said a hooded guy. He was with a bunch random people. "Yeah?" I said. "It's me, Cry." he whispered.

"So you guys are in disguised?" "Uhh, yeah, ever heard of-"

"Fangirls, dude they push around, just to get that guy Toby." "Yeah, do you have a private place where we can meet up?"

"Yeah, of course. Follow me." And I lead them to a secret passage I always use to get away from the crowd. "Okay, Cry, who is this?" some person said from behind me. "Just trust me."

Once we got there, I saw my brother. "Jake!" "Robin!"

"You actually found it." "Of course I would, I never let you down before."

"Wait, Jake?" said a guy taking off his disguise, Scott. "Oh hey, Scott and Red." he replied.

"And Robin?!" said everybody else who took off their disguises. "Hey Late Night Crew, hehehe, he he uhh." I said nervously. "Umm, yeah guys, I met Robin yesterday that's why I was late for multiplayer and why she's here today." said Cry putting his hand on my shoulder introducing me. "Yeah, he figured me and Jake out." I said.

"Now if you excuse me," I said trying to get away," I have to get to class." "Nope, you're not going anyway. You're staying with us for the rest of the day." Cry said before grabbing my arm. "Fine." I groaned. "But only because you...you...you know why!"

"Yup," He said, "and glad about it." I think he said or mumbled.

So we had to get to our lockers and once we got to mine, Red and Raven took Cry and started squealing and whispering. And I can tell he was very uncomfortable. Because once I was done taking out my stuff, he took my hand, let it go fast, and just said (quickly) "Let's just go."

**Yup guys done with chapter 3! Also it takes awhile for me to update cause I have things to do during day. So I'm thinking of making of these chapters shorter so there can be more updates, review or PM me to tell me what you think.**

**Uhh, R&R, PM me aaand that's it,**

**bye guys. :)**


	4. What?

**Sorry for late updates guys, my internet and cable went down, that's why chapter 3 went late, but should be good now. I'm hoping you enjoy my story so far. And I got a request of making a Toby/OC chapter. So now, CHAPTER 4!**

_**~Robin's P.O.V.~**_

__Well since that just happen, I'm hoping for the rest of the day to fine. And combat time! I enter the room to see my teacher teaching the rookies. Alright, then it's the rookies day to shine. I guess I can just go to my next class. Which is.. ART, one of my favorite classes.

And apparently some the Late Night Crew too, cool. Ohh, they're on pixels, got it. I'm more of pencil and paper. Today, I have to sketch out me and my friends, oh boy. I don't know what to do. "Hey, what are you doing?" said a female voice next to me. I turn my head and see, Red. "Um, doing what the teacher told me." I replied.

"Looking at a piece of paper?" "Oh, haha. No, I have to sketch me and my friends."

"You're a loner, aren't you?" "Oh no, I have plenty of friends. That's why you see me NOT holding a pencil."

"Hey no need for sarcasm. Just draw you and...and...the Crew!" "Woah, What?!"

"Yeah, like why not?" "You guys are my friends?" "Yeah, I guess, you know since Cry found you." Then I facepalmed. "I forgot about that."

"What? Not happy with friends." "No, not that, you guys are great company. But when I met_ him, _we had started a conversation about something that I don't know if he'll tell you about."

"Why? Is it a secret or personal?" "Both. He found me somewhere doing something with my brother." But I didn't want to mention my past.

"Can I guess?" "Why not?" "After school classes." "How'd you know?" "I take them for more music and art." "I take them for music and dance."

"Alright, are you still gonna draw you and the Crew." "Yeah, you guys seem great." "Sweet."

So I started by sketching the bodies and so on. But I felt weird after I had finished drawing the actual couples, (Red/Russ, Raven/Scott), and I don't know why. **(I bet you guys can tell cause you know since I changed it to romance. ;P)**

I just, felt weird, but all I had to do was draw me, Jake, Snake, and Cry. "What's up, birdie?" I can tell who's that voice. "No need to make fun of my name there, _friend_ ." "And why not, Robin?"

"Cause I'm busy drawing what I was told, Cry." "I don't need the cold shoulder, first of all. And second, I'm your friend? Cause it says I am in that picture of yours."

"I have no idea. But Red suggested that I should draw you guys since you found me." "My fault?"

"Your fault." "You jerk."

"Who says?" "Me."

"And?" " ... You win." in sighed of defeat he said it. "That's what I thought. So can you help me with placement, since you're here?" "What do you mean?" After explaining, he helped with it and..."SO SMART." he yelled "What?" I asked

"We're so smart." "Cry, you need to calm down." "Alright."

** ~Time skip time cause I don't know what to do after this, so it past a couple of months and Robin was stuck with the Crew~**

Normal day with the people I now call my friends. Cry's my best friend since he knows my secret. But I mostly hangout with the girls on video games while the boys do their stuff, whatever they do.

But I realized I had made more friends that I wanted. I even met the most shyest girl in the world. Her name was Isabelle. She's amazing in music, like have you heard her rap. It's just that she's not social. She actually was able to be friends with me and Toby. They're cute together but they deny it so much, I'm gonna have to find someone who stays hidden, except to friends, to help me with this. Cry!

So I punch in his phone number, and call. "Hello? I a bit busy." I could tell he wasn't busy, he just woke up. "You just woke up, it's Robin, and I need some advice."

"First off, what? I _was_ sleeping genius. And advice?" "You seem like a guy who has some wise words. And I want to get Isabelle and Toby together. But the only way is by music, since that's how Isabelle actually talks to people. And I have a plan."

"Okay, what's the plan?" "I'm gonna have to get Belle here to rap some love song, but someone's gonna have to sing with her since she doesn't do it alone. And since Toby goes to music when we all do we're gotta get her to do it then. And you should know the rest."

"Yes I do, cause I'm not clueless. Hold on..." *About an hour later.* "Alright back, me and the guys had ordered a pizza and Scott had to pay." "And it took an hour?"

"Uhh, you don't want to know. So you sing with her and we'll talk about it later." He's done this before he forgot he had a phone call while with the guys so I'm cool with. "Are you sure? It'll be the first time I did music in class."

"Yeah, I'll be there. Your friends will be there. And you're great so don't worry."

"Okay. See ya, clueless." "You too, jerk." "Ha!" And with that I hung up.

** ~TIME SKIP!~**

Time for music. I met up with Cry at the front of the school, but I don't think I ever noticed the mad glances I got from the fangirls. It ended up making me bump into him. "Woah, Robin, you have to watch the road." "Sorry, but I never noticed the mad glances I got from the ladies."

"Just ignore it please." We got to class faster than I thought. "Sure, I guess. But just get Toby in the front seat." "Alright, boss." Man he tries too hard to make me smile, but I love _it about_ him.

"Alright class time for duets. Isabelle, you pick a partner and she/he has to pick a song." The teacher announced. "Oh, Robin." Now isn't this all just conviance. "Hey, Robin, pick a song from here." She said handing me a mp3 player. Only one song I know. Tween songs, really? **(No offence to anyone.)**

"This one." I said. "Sweet." she replied.

**Bold-Robin**/_Italics-Isabelle_/Underlined-Both **(Also to make things easier, just look Stereo Hearts by ****Gym Class Heroes, but the cover by Megan and Liz, and I don't own anything except the OCs. And Robin looks abit like Megan.)**

**My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
Make me your radio  
And turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo**

_If I was just another dusty record on the shelf  
Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?  
If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?  
Like yea fucked up, check it Travie, I can handle that  
Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks  
It's just the last guy that played me left a couple cracks  
I used to, used to, used to, used to, now I'm over that  
'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts_

They started dancing and motioning to the crowd while they cheered. But Isabelle was motioning to Toby. And Red and Raven shared glances whenever they look at Robin and a certain someone.  
If I could only find a note to make you understand  
I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand  
Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune  
And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you

**My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
Make me your radio  
And turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo**

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh **to my stereo**  
Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo

**Let's go!  
If I was an old-school fifty pound boombox **_(remember them?)  
_**Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk  
Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops **(turn it up)**  
And crank it higher everytime they told you to stop  
And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me  
When you have to purchase mad D batteries  
Appreciate every mixtape your friends make  
You never know we come and go like on the interstate**

I think I finally found a note to make you understand  
If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand  
Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune  
You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you

They got off stage and started acting like they're at a concert, giving high fives, shaking hands, and pointing at some people.

_My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
Make me your radio  
And turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo_

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh **to my stereo**  
Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo

**I only pray you'll never leave me behind** (_never leave me_)  
**Because good music can be so hard to find** (_so hard to find_)  
**I take your head and hold it closer to mine** (_yeah_)  
**Thought love was dead, but now you're changing** (_yeah_) **my mind** (_come on whoa_)

And Robin was now in front of the Late Night Crew, while Isabelle was in front of a group of students with Toby in the front, holding his hand.

**My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
Make me your radio  
Turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo**

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo

Everyone cheered and the teacher came up to us both."Isabelle you were a amazing, now why didn't you..." she continued talking before I walked away because she already knows how I sing but not Belle.

So I go back to my seat next to Red and Cry. Then after Belle was done talking, she took her seat next to Toby and started a conversation...she's blushing...he's staring...and then they both look away but Toby looks distracted, while Belle still red.

"Hey, Robin, you did great!" said Cry. "Thanks, but it's no big deal."

"Yeah, you're right, it's a HUGE deal. You're great!" "Yeah, Robin." "Definitely." everyone said. And Cry lifted his mask up so I see his warm smile. I couldn't help but smile and hug him.

Weird, that's probably the first time I hugged him, that would explain why, when I did, he felt tensed. I had put my arms around his neck, with my face next to his. I think he was blushing cause I could see a tint of red behind or next to me. He put his arms around my waist, returning the hug. Then something in the speakers came up.

"Ms. Robin Parker, can you come up to the office." was what it said.

I'm 24 years old, I don't need to be called in like a 6 year old. So I let go, to see abit of red on Cry's face. But I think he notice me looking at him blushing, because he pulled down his mask and put on his hoodie.

"Aww, no need to do that. You're adorable." I said with a smile on my face and patted his head, and I left. _Wait, did_ _I just call Cry adorable? Yeah, I did, but he is my friend, so it's fine, I guess. But I called him adorable, like flirting, I don't even know. I have a weird feeling when I'm around him though. Maybe it's nothing._

"Hello, you called me?" I asked to the people at the office. "Yes, we have some news for you. We found out your secret." they said.

"What?" was all I was able to say. They know my secret...What are they're going to do with me?

**Hey guys, end of chapter. And the person who send that review, yeah, I'm not trying to make you guys feel bad for Robin. In the story, she moved on from her past, so you shouldn't feel bad or anything. But she keeps it a secret because people usually think that whenever that happens to a person that they turn crazy and unstable, and send them to terrible places. And yup, I do put alot of time skips and author's note, cause I'm new to this stuff but I love writing! So R&R, PM me, and**

**bye guys. :P**


	5. Rings

** Next chapter. Also I feel like this story is going too fast. I'm getting less viewers each chapter. I suck at writing. :( I really don't know. I shall see you after this. Lights! Camera! ACTION!**

**We now rule the world.**

_**~No one's P.O.V.~**_

__After Robin left, Cry had curled up into a ball hiding his face as it was turn redder . "Oh, Cry I think you should keep the mask on, until you cool down, dude." said Red. "She's right, you're on fire!" Said Russ smirking.

"Shut up, just stop it please." said Cry. "Admit it, guy. You know exactly what's wrong with you." said Raven.

"No I don't. Robin's right, I am clueless." said the masked man. "Oh wow , pfft, he even...included..." Russ said but couldn't finish since he was laughing. "What?" Cry whined.

"You'll figure it out soon, bro." said Pewdie, with everyone else agreeing. _God, what's wrong with me? I have been like this since I met Robin. She so nice now. And she's amazing in so many things, I don't know why she keeps getting glares. Wait, when did this come up, ugh, whatever._

_**~Robin's P.O.V~**_

"Y-you do?" I said nervously, while walking backwards slowly." Yes, we know...THAT YOU CAN SING!" said the woman at the desk happily. Oh thank god. "Yeah, and what about it?" I asked calming down.

"Everyone that works here has heard you sing and all of us agree that you should sing at the upcoming party we are going throw for the students. You're better than that snob Jessica Martin." she said.**(No offense to anyone with any of these names, I'm soo sorry.)**

Even the workers thinks she's a snob, good, I'm not the only one. "Alright, but why me?" "Because you are the nicest person to the dancers that are pretty terrible." Woah, what?

"Are you telling me you want me in this, just to give the dancers their moment?" I asked with a hint of confusion."Yup, you're probably the most favorite person at the dance room. Especially to that one guy who hated it so much. But he had to dance if he wanted to get into the gameplays longer." she replied," He's also you're partner to dance."

"Are kidding me? I don't get to play an instrument." "Nope, sorry."

Well my first time on stage, but I don't get to play my bass. Who is this guy anyway? He's a gamer though, for one thing. And the flyers must be up already if they just told me.

Atleast I can get Isabelle to go with Toby. I'm going alone. I really don't like these kind of things. *Ring* Oh no, the bell rung. I have to run. It's about the end of the day so it gets pretty crowded. These students are just talking about anything, but the weirdest thing is when it comes to their favorite people. Like Jessica trying to get Cry, it's pretty annoying. So far whenever he's about to give her a chance, she making out with someone. It's really awkward , because I'm there with him. It is not weird. That's how it is.

Hey! Someone just threw a paper ball at me. Oh, it's a flyer for the party in...a couple of months, alright, that's enough practice then. Wait, it's that figure again. Whoever it is, must have threw it. I need to know who it is. It's my chance now.

I drew closer to the figure as I notice it's female. And she's...laughing? As I drew closer and closer, I recognized her completely. I need to find Jake, FAST!**(Sorry for any laziness with the story, I'm really sick so I'm losing my head.)**

"Jake! Jake! JAKE!" Then I ran into someone. I'm on my knees listening to the devil herself, Livy. "You can't hide Robin." I did a flying back kick, but she disappeared. I was right, a killer never dies. Not unless she dies to her own match. That's how I'll take her out.

Oh no, I forgot about Jake. Where is he? Let's see, definitely not in the music room, not in drama, not in the lab, THE CREW! He goes to them when he can't find me. He still can't get threw that winter. It is winter in fact, so perfect timing.

But why do I feel so...weak? I'm so close to them, it's so...blurry. I can see people, but I can't see them correctly. I think I can see...Jake, but he looks like ...he's about ...to... pass... out...Me...too...

_**~Cry's P.O.V~**_

Holy shit. My god. Robin and Jake look dead, but they're breathing. We just got to stay calm. "AHHH!" Ugh, Scott. "Stay calm, we gotta figure out why...this just happened." I said while motioning to the siblings on the ground.

"Yeah, why did that just happen?" Red asked. "Don't know, we're going to your house though." I said. "Alright, Snake pick up Jake, Cry or Scott pick up Robin."

"No way, am I going to pick someone who looks-" Scott said before I interrupted "I got it then."

So other than Snake, the two most toughest people I know just pass out, great then. I am now holding Robin bridal style, creepy. I hate doing this so much. Well off to Red's house. Or the car, yup that's easier. I put her in the passenger seat while Jake takes the back with Snake.

Okay, I hear something smashed. "What's that sound?" I asked. "Jake trying to punch me!" Snake yelled. "What?! I thought he fainted!" I said, while hitting the breaks. Huh, ROBIN. She attacking me! "Whoa! What the fuck?! Why are they attacking?!" But their eyes are closed.

"They're dreaming, THEY'RE DREAMING!" Wait, when did they ever wear rings. While holding her wrist, I pull off her ring, and she wakes up. "We have to go back home, to the...accident..." she said before fainting. Right. Well..."Pull off his ring. That'll stop him."

"What ring?!" he yells. "Are you kidding me?" We each grab both of his fist, when Snake found the ring. That happened and now I have a broken window. "We're here."

When I got Robin out of the car, Red and Russ come out. "What happen to your window?" Russ asked. "Don't want to talk about it." Snake and I both said.

I put her on the couch, and there's a knock on door. "Uhh, is there someone you know?" Red had answered the person at the door. So while she handles that I'll take out the rings.

Front pockets, nope. Back pockets, nope. Where's the rings? "Snake where's the rings?" I asked. "I thought you had them." he replied. We turn back to the owners of the rings and found them awake...With the rings...on their finger...with very white bright eyes...like they're possessed.

"Guys, he's lookin' for Robin." Red said worried. Another guy comes in looking like Jake, but shorter than him and taller than Robin.

"Who are you?" Robin said in a really deep voice. And I believe she was talking to us. "Umm, your friends." I told. All the sudden, I fell to my knees having a terrible headache.

"Your spirit is strong, you must be the one to help." Was the last thing I heard, before the pain in my head block out the noise, but why didn't I blacked out?

** End, told you I'm making shorter chapters, And sorry for late update, I went somewhere for a couple of days. But I realized something, I am a Terrible writer. I'm gonna make another story with the crew and other people before I do any other category and after this story. And it involves the reader. Bye.**


End file.
